Sick In The Dark
by Shaby-chan
Summary: Di tengah kegelapan ini, Kaizo harus mengorbankan harga dirinya. [Untuk event #BBBMonthlyChallenge #SeptemBro]


**SICK IN THE DARK**

 **Summary: Di tengah kegelapan ini, Kaizo harus mengorbankan harga dirinya. [Untuk event #Septembro]**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Monsta Studio, tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC AKUT, semi-canon, KaiFang, dll.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

Gopal dan Ochobot berjalan pelan di belakang BoBoiBoy dalam wujud cahayanya. Satu-satunya penerang di tengah lorong yang gelap gulita.

"Kenapa Markas Tempur-A jadi gelap sekali?!" jerit Gopal ketakutan.

Entahlah, sewaktu mereka berdua terbangun, kondisi kamar baru mereka sudah seperti ini, terselimuti kegelapan yang pekat. Alat elektronik, bahkan monitor di alat komunikasi jam kuasa mereka sama sekali tak mengeluarkan cahaya. Setidaknya, keluarnya suara dari jam kuasa membuktikan alat elektronik masih bisa bekerja.

Meski agak menyeramkan melihat Ochobot melayang di dekat mereka dengan mata yang sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sinar biru seperti biasa…

Mereka beruntung, kuasa Cahaya milik BoBoiBoy tidak terpengaruh oleh kegelapan, sehingga mereka bisa berjalan di tengah kegelapan. Penghuni Markas Tempur-A yang lain –berdasarkan hasil komunikasi dengan Yaya, Ying, dan Koko Ci- terpaksa diam di tempat atau meraba-raba dalam kegelapan. Dengan bantuan sensor Ochobot, mereka mencoba mendeteksi penyebab mati lampu dadakan ini.

"BoBoiBoy, kenapa kita tidak menunggu saja di kamar sampai lampu menyala?" tanya Gopal sambil menggigil ketakutan.

"Ish, kau ini, Gopal. Kita harus mencari tahu kenapa ini terjadi! Ini pasti bukan mati lampu biasa! Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin Stasiun Tempur-A bisa mati lampu sampai seperti ini?!" tolak BoBoiBoy.

"Iya! Aku juga sejak tadi mendeteksi ada kekuatan aneh yang mengganggu gelombang cahaya di markas ini!" sahut Ochobot.

"Ta-tapi –"

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat mereka sekilas melihat sekelebat sosok hitam di depan mereka.

"A-apa itu barusan? Ha-hantu?!" jeritnya mulai merinding.

"Gopal, jangan-jangan markas ini sedang diserang?!" tebak BoBoiBoy terkejut. Dia pun beralih ke arah sosok hitam tadi, "Hei, keluar kau! Jangan bersembunyi!"

"Tenang BoBoiBoy! Itu–"

Sosok itu tiba-tiba berbalik, lalu langsung menerjang begitu saja ke arah BoBoiBoy dan Gopal.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"T- **tembakan cahaya!** "

Sosok itu seketika hancur menjadi asap hitam lalu menghilang. Meski mereka cuma sekilas melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk memberitahu itu makhluk apa.

"Tadi itu… mirip sekali dengan harimau bayang Fang kan?" ujar Gopal.

"Ochobot, apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kuasa Fang?!" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Hmm… sepertinya begitu. Aku memang mendeteksi–"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Kali ini mereka diserang oleh sosok hitam yang jauh lebih besar, sebesar beruang atau semacamnya. Makhluk itu untungnya dapat dikalahkan oleh BoBoiBoy Cahaya.

"BoBoiBoy, kuasa cahayamu menarik perhatian para makhluk hitam itu! Padamkan saja cahayamu!" kata Ochobot.

"Tidak perlu, Ochobot! Aku bisa mengatasi mereka semua!" tolak BoBoiBoy Cahaya.

"Ya ampun… sifat sombongnya kumat lagi…" gumam Gopal putus asa.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Eh… aku cuma–"

"Di sini rupanya kalian."

Suara itu seketika membuat mereka menoleh. Rupanya Kapten Kaizo dan Ramenman.

"Kapten Kaizo! Apa yang kapten lakukan di tengah kegelapan ini?" tanya Gopal.

"Mencari tahu penyebab kegelapan ini," jawab Kaizo pendek.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan penyebab semua ini?" tanya Ramenman.

Ochobot menjawab, "Aku sudah mendeteksi sumber keanehan ini, Ramenman. Tidak jauh dari sini."

"Bagus, tunjukkan arahnya pada kami, Ochobot."

Mereka semua pun berjalan dipandu Ochobot. Kaizo meminta BoBoiBoy untuk memadamkan cahayanya, agar tak menarik perhatian para makhluk hitam. Meski ingin membantah, BoBoiBoy akhirnya menurut. Dia lalu berganti menjadi Petir yang tetap mengeluarkan cahaya, namun lebih redup tapi masih bisa untuk melihat.

"Di sini sumbernya, Kapten," kata Ochobot sambil berhenti.

"Ini… pintu kamar Fang?!" seru mereka tak percaya.

Begitu mereka membukanya, mereka hanya melihat kegelapan pekat. Namun saat memasukinya, dengan bantuan cahaya redup Petir, mereka bisa melihat seseorang sedang meringkuk di bawah selimut di atas tempat tidur.

"Fang?!"

Fang perlahan bergerak, keluar dari selimut dan menatap mereka semua.

"Kalian…." Ucapnya serak.

BoBoiBoy menatap Fang cemas, lalu langsung memegang dahi Fang.

"Fang, kau demam tinggi?!" serunya terkejut.

"Ya ampun… _déjà vu_ lagi…" ujar Gopal gusar, "Sama seperti Yaya dan Ying dulu…"

"Eh, memangnya ini pernah terjadi?" tanya Ramenman tak paham.

Gopal tertawa, "Dulu TAPOPS pernah kacau balau karena mereka berdua sakit. Benda-benda melayang, waktu tidak stabil, bahkan sampai membuat meteor mendekati TAPOPS!" ceritanya.

"Ish, itu juga terjadi gara-gara kau menularkan flu pada mereka kan…" celetuk BoBoiBoy sambil menatap Gopal kesal, yang dibalas dengan cengiran.

"Sudah-sudah, yang penting kita cari cara untuk segera menyembuhkan Fang…" lerai Ochobot.

"Hmm… dulu, bagaimana cara kalian menyembuhkan Yaya dan Ying agar mereka cepat sembuh?" tanya Ramenman mencoba mencari solusi.

"Kalau waktu itu, Ochobot men- _teleport_ Ibu Yaya dan Ying untuk merawat mereka berdua hingga sembuh…" jawab BoBoiBoy.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kita minta saja keluarga Fang untuk merawatnya hingga sem–eehhh…"

Gagasan Gopal seketika terhenti. Semua orang langsung menatap ke arah Kaizo yang sejak tadi diam. Sama sekali tidak memberi pendapat. Mereka tak yakin apakah Kaizo bersedia dan bisa merawat Fang.

"K-Kapten? Apakah Kapten bisa–"

"Tidak."

Kaizo tiba-tiba berbalik, tampak mau meninggalkan kamar Fang.

"Ayolah Kapten, rawat Fang. Dia kan–"

"Kalau hanya merawat kalian bisa kan? Kalian saja, atau minta tolong dokter disini. Aku tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan sepele seperti itu," balas Kaizo dingin.

"Tapi kapten, kalau keluarga sendiri yang merawat, Fang pasti akan lebih cepat sembuh kan? Makanya–"

"Pokoknya tidak."

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau saat ini sedang terjadi pergolakan di dalam kepala Kaizo.

 _Ayolah, Kaizo! Sekadar menemani dan memberi kompres demam tidak sulit kan?_

 _Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau melakukan hal remeh seperti itu._

 _Lalu kau akan membiarkan Markas Tempur-A kacau karena kegelapan ini? Kalau ada serangan musuh gawat lho…_

 _Urgh… kenapa kuasa mereka harus lepas kendali saat mereka sakit sih…_

"Ti-tidak perlu Kapten! Saya… saya sudah minum obat… jadi… saya akan segera sembuh…" ujar Fang tiba-tiba dengan suara serak.

 _Dengar kan? Dia sudah minum obat. Dia akan segera sembuh, jadi aku tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu._

 _Kau juga bisa menebak dari suaranya kalau dia bohong kan? Jangan terlalu tsundere dong, kasihan Fang–_

"APA?! Ya… kami segera ke sana!" suara Ramenman langsung menarik perhatian Kaizo.

"Semuanya, gawat! Para makhluk hitam membuat kekacauan di ruang utama! Para prajurit lain tidak bisa menyerang balik karena tak bisa melihat karena gelap!" seru Ramenman, "BoBoiBoy, kau harus ke sana! Kuasa cahayamu sangat diperlukan di sana!"

"Baik, Ramenman!" seru BoBoiBoy, "Tapi… Fang…"

"Baiklah! biar aku yang akan merawat Fang! Kalian pergi saja ke sana!" seru Kaizo pada akhirnya.

 _Hore! Aku menang!_

 _Diam kau! Aku elakukan ini hanya karena kuasa Fang sudah kelewat batas!_

"B-baik kapten! Ayo Gopal, kita ke sana!" seru BoBoiBoy sambil menarik tangan Gopal. Bersama Ramenman dan Ochobot, mereka menghilang di dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Tidak… tidak perlu repot-repot Kapten… saya… akan segera sembuh kok… jadi…"

"Diam, Fang. Jangan sok kuat, lagipula kau bohong soal meminum obat kan? Kau tidak menyediakan obat demam di kamarmu, pasti hanya ada obat merah atau semacamnya kan?" potong Kaizo yang langsung membuat Fang terdiam.

Kamar yang gelap membuat Fang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kaizo dengan jelas. Tapi Fang tahu dia sedang kesal. Tahu begini, Fang menjaga staminanya agar tak jatuh sakit seperti ini. tapi apa daya, misi terakhirnya kemarin sangat melelahkan.

"Maafkan saya, Kapten… gara-gara saya, Markas menjadi kacau seperti ini…"

"Sudah, yang penting kau harus cepat sembuh."

Fang dapat mendengar suara kaki Kaizo ke kamar mandi, suara keran dinyalakan, lalu Fang dapat merasakan sebuah handuk hangat disodorkan padanya.

"Lepas bajumu, lalu lap tubuhmu dengan ini. kau bisa sendiri kan?"

"Ba-baik, Kapten…"

Sembari mengelap tubuhnya menggunakan handuk hangat, Fang mendengar suara langkah kaki Kaizo membawa bajunya tadi ke keranjang baju kotor, lalu berjalan ke lemarinya. Pasti mencari baju ganti karena baju lamanya sudah basah oleh keringat. Melap tubuhnya ternyata tubuh Fang lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya.

Fang tersenyum kecil. Meski Kaizo berkata dingin padanya, tapi keberadaannya disini membuat Fang merasa nyaman. Perkataan BoBoiBoy memang benar.

Kaizo kembali ke tempat tidurnya membawakan baju baru yang kering untuknya. Fang memakainya dengan kagum, karena Kaizo di tengah kegelapan pun bisa memilihkan baju yang nyaman untuknya.

Ternyata selain bertarung, Kaizo juga pandai mengurus orang sakit ya?

"Sekarang berbaring, Fang."

Fang menurut saja. Setelah dia berbaring, dia merasakan sebuah handuk kecil hangat diletakkan di atas dahinya.

"Terima kasih, Kapten–"

Fang terkejut saat merasakan Kaizo naik ke tempat tidurnya, berbaring tepat di sampingnya. Dia bahkan memeluk Fang, membuat kepala Fang bersandar di dada Kaizo.

"K-Kapten…?"

"Aku akan menyerap panas tubuhmu, Fang. Ini sebagai ganti kau tidak meminum obat. Sudah, cepat tidur."

"Tapi…"

"Tidur."

Fang memutuskan menurut. Tubuh Kaizo terasa lebih dingin baginya. Membuatnya nyaman. Dia akhirnya memutuskan memejamkan mata, membenamkan diri ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

" _Ibu! Abang kenapa?" tanya Fang sambil menggunakan baju tidur penguin._

 _Ibunya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kaizo sambil membawa nampan tersenyum, "Abang hanya demam kok, Fang tidak perlu khawatir. Dia pasti sembuh."_

" _Pang mau lihat Abang."_

" _Fang, ini sudah malam. Waktunya tidur."_

 _Tapi Fang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Ibunya. Dia langsung berlari masuk ke kamar Kaizo yang masih terbuka. Fang menatap cemas ke arah tempat tidur di mana Kaizo terbaring dengan wajah memerah._

" _Abang…"_

 _Fang tiba-tiba saja naik ke atas tempat tidur,menyelinap di antara selimut lalu tidur di samping Kaizo._

" _Fang… jangan ganggu kakakmu! Dia sedang sakit!" tegur Ibunya._

" _Pang temani Abang tidur boleh?" tanya Fang, "Abang kelihatan kesakitan, Pang kasihan…"_

 _Ibunya menghela napas, tersenyum melihat Fang memeluk Kaizo. Dia sempat melihat Kaizo seperti bergumam kecil, bertanda dia nyaman dengan keberadaan Fang._

" _Baik. Tapi jangan sampai membuat dia terbangun ya?"_

" _Ya!"_

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **Diketik ngebut sambil bergadang pake PC yang hobi rewel. Ancur dah ini fic *jedukin kepala ke tembok terdekat***

 **Udah gitu, ditulis H-1 event lagi. Maafkan saya wahai penyelenggara event *bow***

 **Btw thanks buat Fanlady yg udah share komik BBBG yang nyeritain Yaya sama Ying sakit. Bisa jadi referensi buat fic ini XD**

 **Thanks udah membaca fic ini and the last…**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
